danganronpafandomcom-20200222-history
Ultimate Imposter
:This character is separate from the Byakuya of the first game. For the original Byakuya, see Byakuya Togami. Byakuya Togami (十神 白夜 Togami Byakuya), is one of the characters featured in Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair. They has the title of Ultimate Affluent Progeny (超高校級の「御曹司」''chō kōkō kyū no "onzōshi"). Much later, it is revealed by Monokuma that they is not actually Byakuya Togami from the first game; rather, a nameless, unknown student with the title '''Ultimate Impostor '(超高校級の「詐欺師」''chō kōkō kyū no “sagishi”), simply acting as Byakuya.'' They was murdered in Chapter 1 by Teruteru Hanamura after they tried to save Nagito Komaeda from being killed. Appearance The Byakuya imposter appears very similar to Byakuya from the first game, having platinum blond hair and bright blue eyes accompanied by rectangular, white-framed glasses. Their shirt appears to be the same one as the first game, as well. However, in contrast to the first game, Byakuya is now very obese and now wears a white dinner jacket, white slacks, and white dress shoes. Though they give off a largely male impression, 'he' is later revealed to be actually unknown in every aspect, including name and even gender. Personality Very similar to the first game, the Byakuya of the second game is an arrogant teen who sees themself as superior to everybody else due to being the 'son' of an extremely successful and rich family. They often bring up their status as an heir and the power of the Togami family to assert their authority and dominance over the rest. They often addresses everybody else somewhat rudely, calling them foolish and bossing them around as they saw fit. As in the previous game, they was, at first, depicted at cold and disliked being ordered around. However, unlike the first, the Byakuya of the second game shows much more care for the wellbeing of their classmates. After forcibly making themself the leader of their band, they repeatedly promise that as long as they is around, they will not let anyone die on the Island. They is shown to have gained more responsibility (and weight) in the second series, as compared to the first. They also smile significantly more often. In addition, Byakuya 2 appears to have developed a severe liking for fast food, or just food in general. In one of their Free-Time Events, they are shown to be surprisingly passionate on the topic of fast food restaurants. They also explain that since virtually all fast food restaurants serve the same kind of food, it gives him a sense of security to keep being around something familiar. It is hinted that 'Byakuya' has a lower sense of self-esteem than they let on, as at one point, they ask if Hajime Hinata likes being around them, and seemed strangely happy when Hajime answers that they are friends. History Several spoilers follow this section! Prior to the Tragedy Not much was known about Byakuya for most of the game. Originally, they was implied to be the same Byakuya Togami from the High School Life of Mutual Killing; however, in Chapter 5, it is revealed that he had neither family, home, nor name; or more simply, no identity at all. Because of this, they chose to live on stealing another person's identity, henceforth their true Ultimate title. Island Life of Mutual Killing Prologue - Welcome to Dangan''' 'Island! Panic at the Heart-Throbbing School Trip!? In the very beginning, Byakuya was not very sociable with the others, making their introduction short and simple. They also refused to join in on the short-lived beach party. After Monokuma took over the island and ordered the Island Life of Mutual Killing, Byakuya immediately began to take action, making themself the leader of the group and promising the safety of all the students. Chapter 1 - Destination Despair The next day, after Monokuma revealed the truth about everybody's memories having been erased as well as the presence of a traitor in their group, Byakuya proposes the idea to hold a party that very night without explaining their reason. At a suggestion, they gain a permission from Monomi to use the Old Lodge next to the Lobby as the location for the party, as the area has no monitors for Monokuma to spy on them from. As the Old Lodge was old, when it came to choosing who should clean the place, Nagito offered a lottery that he had prepared beforehand. Nagito won the lottery by his luck, and accepted the duty to clean the lodge while Teruteru offered to cook for the party. Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu refused to attend the party, and though the other students questioned it, Byakuya allowed them to go. Throughout the party, Byakuya showed strange levels of precaution that many of the students questioned. They went as far as to hold a body check at the entrance of the party, patting down every student whether female or male and confiscating any materials that they considered dangerous in a duralumin case (such as taking a wrench away from Kazuichi Soda). When they saw the food set out in the main room of the Old Lodge, they seemed to be alarmed before suddenly digging in to the churrasco Teruteru prepared for the party, to the surprise of the other members and the complaint of Akane Owari. Their reason was revealed to be that the churrasco was pierced by large skewers which they deemed extremely dangerous. They subsequently went to the kitchen to confiscate any sharp objects from knives to skewers based on the list hung up in there, though they noted that one of the items on the list semed to be missing. being upset about it.]] When the party was about to start, they decided to keep the duralumin case full of confiscated potential weapons in the Surveillance Room/Office. Peko Pekoyama volunteered to guard the duralumin case and keep watch over the party there, as the place had several security monitors. Chiaki Nanami and Monomi offered to keep watch outside as to keep Monokuma from finding them and crashing the party. Other than the duralumin case kept in the Office, Byakuya kept a second one beside them at the party, the contents of which were unknown at the time. Midway through the party around 11:30 pm, a sudden blackout, combined with the blocked windows of the lodge, caused the interior of the building to go completely dark. It was revealed that Byakuya had kept several self-defense and precautionary items in the second duralumin case, using night vision goggles to see what was going on. In the darkness, they saw Nagito acting suspiciously, trying to retrieve something from under a table, and reacted immediately by diving under the table and pushing him out of the way. They found that a knife was stationed under the table, held in place by glow-in-the-dark tape and its handle covered in the same material. Teruteru, who knew of Nagito's suspicious activity as well, waited in preparation under the floorboards for the knife to move. He blindly stabbed at whoever was under the table with the missing skewer from earlier and ended up killing Byakuya. In Chapter 5, much later in the game, Hajime went into Nagito's room for investigation purposes for the upcoming Fifth Trial. In there, he found the files that Nagito had received from Monokuma as a prize for clearing the Final Dead Room in Chapter 4, and discovered that the Byakuya they thought they had known was actually an imposter. 'Byakuya's profile listed '???' for their name, age, birthdate, and even gender, and their Ultimate talent as the 'Ultimate Impostor'. In the 'Game Reset' scene of Chapter 6, 'Byakuya' makes a re-appearance, but their way of talking and their voice is no longer Byakuya Togami; instead, their voice has changed into a gender-neutral one, and they wonder if they should re-introduce themselves. Whether this is the Ultimate Impostor's true face or simply an illusion created by Hajime is unknown. Relationships Hajime Hinata Byakuya never held any close relationships with anyone on the Island in their short time there. However, upon getting their Free-Time Events, they become rather close to Hajime. They engage in various discussions, one being about fast food, with him, and later tells him a strange story about a person who was absolutely nothing and so, lived on as another person to be something which later turned out to be about themselves. When Hajime tells them that he considers Byakuya a friend, they greatly soften, even changing the way they address Hajime (normally, Byakuya addresses everyone as ''omae which is a rude and somewhat egotistical method of saying 'you'; however, after this event, they briefly call Hajime kimi, which is a friendlier, same-level method of saying 'you' before going back to omae at Hajime's request). Byakuya also says that one day, they will reveal their true story to Hajime, though they was murdered before they could. Free Time Presents Obtained from the MonoMono Machine. *Chocolate Chip Jerky *Sweet Bun Bag *Cocoshimi *Black Rabbit Picture Book Choices During free time conversations, the player will occasionally be given a choice on how to respond to something that is said. These are the 'right' choices. *Pork *Fast food *I like you Skills These will aid you, usually during Class Trials. *Sting – When you find Monocoins, you’ll earn more than usual. Quotes *“My name is Byakuya Togami...” *“A person like me has a responsibility to watch over you weaklings.” *“As long as Byakuya Togami is in charge, you will all know peace.” *“You should feel lucky that someone as talented as me is here.” *“Just believe in me. If you do, everything will turn out fine.” *“Just make sure you don't get in my way. A commoner should know their place and stay put.” *“However...if there is anything troubling you, I don't mind if you rely on me.” *“Should I do my introduction over from the beginning, do you think?” *“All right, then... let's eat!” *“All right. First, a question for you all, listen up. We were ordered to go into a life of 'mutual killing' by that Monokuma thing... so what do you think is necessary for us to survive in this extraordinary situation?” *“I am the 'Ultimate Affluent Progeny' of the Togami family. I am a person fated to stand far above the rest of people like you, you know?” *“The chicken in my hands...is far tastier than the beef inside the freezer...” (saying a German proverb) *“Even if it's just a commoner's assistance, it's better than having nobody at all...” *“Don't worry about it. As long as I am leader, I won't allow a single victim to come out of this mess.” *“H... Hamhands? Ha... to imagine that the day would come when I would be called something like that by another...” (In response to Hiyoko Saionji after she nicknames him Mr. Hamhands) *“I’ll tell you an interesting story. The story of a man. He did not have anything. Not a name, nor a family with history, or any family at all… He had absolutely nothing… He was nothing…” * “Thank you. I... always wanted someone to say that to me.” (to Hajime Hinata) *“When… when all of this is over… I want to tell you my story, Hajime. I won’t trick anyone anymore… especially not myself. I want to live… as the person I am right now. I never told my story to anyone, but… I want you to hear it one day.” *“There were people I couldn't trust... And people who couldn't trust me. My life was like a nightmare... It is only natural to my personality would be affected. Nevertheless, i believe my nature is going to come in handy in our current situation. To survive in a situation like this... one must suspect everyone.” (to Hajime Hinata after they finish inspecting the kitchen). *“Even if you don't have your memories, you're still you, right? You are able to live your own life. That is already enough. All you have to do is be yourself. As you stand before me, I...will believe in your potential.” (to Hajime Hinata) *“Throw away your past self... It's meaningless.” *“As a member of the Togami family, I'm in a position to guide weaklings.” *“Your shallow beliefs are typical of an ignorant commoner.” *“You always find the same things waiting for you wherever you go. You'll never know what a relief that truly is...” *“For someone like you has lived a fortunate life... You'll never understand.” (to Hajime Hinata) *“Does the Ultimate Cook's skill surpass that of the Togami Corporation's chef...?” (talking about Teruteru Hanamura) *“I no longer want to...lie anymore... Not to anyone...not to anything...not even to myself.” *“I want to live as myself, the person standing before you right now.” (to Hajime Hinata) *“~|~|d&#wGuidewyou-p^l??u?`+`Fate_jofttheTogamiClan2389” (Byakuya's cottage post-fifth trial) *“Believe that hope lies beyond this point! That is your leader’s order!” Trivia *Their report card states that: **They like coffee and dislikes common people, **Their blood type is B, **Their chest is 50 in. (This point is the only accurate report card's information) *In Byakuya's free-time event, the Ultimate Impostor implies that the reason they chose to put on so much weight was in order to ensure survival should they ever have to withstand extreme cold. This implication hints at a draft for the real Byakuya's execution described in the first game's official fanbook, where he was to freeze to death. *Both Byakuyas share their Japanese voice actor, Akira Ishida, and English voice actor, Jason Wishnov, with the real Byakuya. *This imposter is referred to as “Twogami” or “Fatogami” by some fans to differ them from the true Byakuya. Category:Danganronpa 2 Characters Category:Gender Unknown Category:Comatose Category:Murdered